Sage Match: One-Shot Collection
by GrimLegate
Summary: Results between my Male!MU Ryuichi, and characters throughout Fire Emblem: Fates series in the Sage Match. (Labeled as completed due to one-shots)
1. Chapter 1: Xander

Ryuichi + Xander

77- Everywhere they go, there are two sets of footprints trailing off together.

Rattling steps echoed in the halls, the blond-haired Prince sighing softly as he looked around for his little brother, swinging his head around as he looked at the floor, seeing the tracks from the other's bare feet smearing dirt from his dislike of proper shoes. He turned his head to look at the main entrance, following the little footprints there, peering out of the massive double doors that had been opened up just enough for a small child to slip through.

"Ryu?" The other called out, frowning when he saw the light drizzle dusting the air outside, pushing the door open further to step out, sighing as he swung his head around, scratching his head as he thought of where the younger would be. He turned to walk the side of the fort, scanning the area and hopping the little Prince had not wandered too far.

The brunet peered at his brother from the bushes lining the fort, his brown hair easily hidden in the bracken, his face flecked with mud from playing outside. He let out a wheezing giggle, easily hidden by the wind that raced across the open land, peering out of the bushes when Xander walked past. He went to move away from his spot, wanting to trail the other as much as he could, show the other how good he had become at sneaking.

Xander frowned, becoming slightly worried at his brother's disappearance, turning his head quickly before sighing, figuring if he had to walk much further it would be in his better interest to go back and retrieve his horse. "Come on, Ryu! If Father finds out you snuck out, you'll get in trouble!" He called, scowling with a deep sigh, the lines creasing his forehead just the beginning as he would soon find his face almost permanently in that expression, something the younger often would tease him about.

Ryuichi paused, pouting slightly for a moment, knowing that his retainers wouldn't tattle on him, at least… He thought that they wouldn't. He shook his head, the messy brown hair sticking to his forehead from the rain. He crept up on the brother, grinning like a cat about to catch a canary, finding himself in the perfect position to ambush his brother.

He went to leap at his brother's back, letting out his signature 'war cry' his arms raised to grab him. Xander whipped around, his hand reaching to the sword on his hip, about to rip it from its sheath before he watched his little brother face plant onto the ground. Ryuichi wailed when he hit his face, turning to look at what caused him to fall, seeing the cloak he wore was snagged on a piece of the bramble jutting out. He looked up at his brother, thick tears gathering in his eyes.

Xander let out a soft sigh, walking over and picking up the younger, loosening his cloak from the plant and lightly patted his back. "Come on now, Princes don't cry." He shushed, rubbing the boy's back. Ryu sniffled, his lip quivering.

"It's not fair! I almost had you!" He huffed, wincing when Xander wiped away his tears. The Crown Prince chuckled, nodding.

"You almost did, I was surprised when you popped out of the bushes—how long did you follow me for?" He asked, beginning to walk back towards the entrance to the Fort.

"A little after you walked out." The boy huffed, draping his arms around the other's neck, hanging loosely over his back.

"Really? I thought it was less than that. Then I'm definitely proud; you are shaping up to be a great warrior." He hummed, smiling at the younger, Ryuichi perking up some as he looked to his brother, his eyes wide with a flash of excitement.

"I… You're not teasing me, are you?" The Prince huffed, pulling away slightly to look at his brother, the blond snorted and shaking his head.

"Nope, totally serious. You'll be beating me before long." He laughed, patting Ryu's back, the boy's face lighting up before he wriggled out of his brother's arms, plopping to the ground, the mud on his feet smacking the ground and leaving splatters of it from the impact.

"Great warriors can walk on their own!" He chirped, flashing Xander a wide grin, his mud smeared face making the older chuckle softly, the amused expression going blank as Ryuichi offered him a hand. "But… A hand to hold would be nice, too…" He mused, the older smiling and wrapping his gauntleted hand around his little brother's, leading him off to his room to try and wash him up before dinner, their feet leaving a trail of mud through the fort as they walked.

A small trail of pitter-pattering toes, and the larger firm steps of his brother.

* * *

Please review and leave who you'd like to see next in the matches!


	2. Chapter 2: Camilla

Ryuichi + Camillia

Score of: 62- They have a good relationship. They should train together sometime.

Ryuichi raised up on his back legs, the draconic forms talons outstretched as he aimed for the Malig Knight. The wyverns cry echoed out as Camilla pressed the reigns, the wyvern rising up to tackle the dragon, both of them hissing and spitting as they tried to find purchase. His talons gripped the wings, letting out a raucous cry despite the lack of a visible mouth on him.

Camilla turned her wyvern to the side, the creature nearly rolling as she threw off Ryu's center of balance. The dragon slid forward, his tail lashing as he hopped around to face her, scrambling slightly when Camilla was already upon him, her axe raised up high above her head. Ryu let out a squeaking noise and flinched when the woman tapped him with the butt of the axe, smiling down at him and hopping off the wyvern.

Ryu flopped onto the ground, letting out a frustrated wail, the mandibles along his face clicking in frustration, the elder giggling as she patted his head.

"So sorry, little brother." She hummed, sitting down and wrapping her arms around his neck. He let out a groaning whine before the air around him swirled brightly, and the brunet was sitting in front of her, pouting.

"Not fair! That was a dirty trick." He huffed, allowing himself to be hugged by the woman. "Totally unfair."

"Our enemies aren't fair, love." She pointed out, knowing her little brother knew that as well as she did.

"I wouldn't be grappling with an enemy Malig Knight… I would have slashed the wyvern's wings." He murmured, blinking at the low noise in Marzia's throat. He snorted, reaching up to pat her head. "No, no—I wouldn't slash your wings." He murmured to her, the wyvern seeing pacified for the time being.

Camilla let out a soft laugh, watching her creature tuck into herself as she sat beside them, the woman reaching to lightly brush against her head. "You did such a good job, both of you." She hummed, hugging the wyvern and then him in turn.

She reached up to press his hair back. "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?" She hummed, looking over him until the Prince shook his head sharply, breaking free of her grasp.

"I'm fine! You barely even hit me." He pointed out, waving her off. The woman smiled, tapping his forehead with her knuckles.

"Maybe you just have a notoriously hard head, and you just didn't feel it all that much." She teased, standing up and dusting herself off. "Come on, knuckle head. I think dinner is almost ready." She hummed, offering her little brother a hand. He blinked at it before humming, grabbing it and pulled himself up, Camilla dragging him up into another hug before heading over to the mess hall.

* * *

Please review and leave who you would like to see next!


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

Ryuichi + Leo

Score of: 41- Sometimes the comment on each other's clothing. Hey, it's a start.

Ryuichi's tanned brow furrowed ever-so slightly as he looked over the younger of the two, wondering what about him seemed amiss before letting out a quiet snort.

"What's so funny?" Leo inquired, crossing his arms defensively while the other looked on bemusedly. "Go ahead, tell me what is so entertaining about me being forced to dress up." He grumbled, having been forced into a new set of clothes that were unbearably stiff and stifling in the castle air for his birthday, the whole of the castle bustling, Ryu even having been allowed to come back to celebrate it with them. He lightly cuffed the older on his blind side, the bandages hiding the mess of scars underneath and the lack of a certain crimson iris.

Ryuichi squeaked as he was smacked, pouting comically as he rubbed his face. "Now that's just cruel, Leo—you know I only laugh because I care and _loooove_ you!" He teased, reaching up to pluck the headband out of the pale locks, lightly tussling the hair before pressing the dark band back, the younger's hands coming up to bat at the brunets.

"You are insufferable."

"Love you too… Oh, and your collar is inside out again." He snorted, the blond crying out and twisting his body to look at the offending piece of fabric, crying out when he realized that you were, indeed, correct about the state of the piece of material. He huffed, about to reach up and fix it before his hands were batted away by the older, giving him a grin as he unfastened the fabric. "I haven't helped you get dressed since you were tiny!" He laughed, the blond smacking him none-too-gently when he was done fixing the collar.

"I'm barely a year or two younger than you!"

"Yeah, yeah—I'm still older though, I was out of diapers and everything before you." He mocked lightly, that insufferable grin played out over his features while Leo rolled his eyes, lightly shoving him.

"You are, the absolute _worst_ older brother I could ask for."

"I'm still yours."

"Yes, I am aware of that, unfortunately." He sighed, looking to the other and taking in his outfit. He had put on _shoes_ for once, a feat he bet Xander and Camilla were proud of now that the Prince had taken to wandering semi-barefoot throughout the fortress, not caring if his feet got scuffed up. His armor had been thoroughly polished by his retainer, and then polished again after that; there would have been another time until Ryu threatened Jacob he would strut out bare as the day he was born if that were the case. His hair was semi-tamed from the mess of brown hair it usually was, the wild hair and red eyes having given him a signature look growing up. The younger cocked a brow when he noticed the cape, stepping forward to brush a hand against the material.

"New? I thought only the birthday boy got presents today." He snorted amusedly, the brunet lightly scratching his head guiltily.

"Xander felt bad because he couldn't come to the fortress on my birthday last year, so he gave it to me today." He hummed, turning with it slightly. "Does it look okay? I don't want to look like one of those puffed up aristocrats." He huffed, scowling slightly at the thought of the pleasantries he'd finally have to use after being lectured and quizzed about them for most of his young life.

"It's fine, Ryuichi. It looks nice on you, Xander did a good job picking the color." He mused, finally stepping away. The older smiled widely, taking a moment to nod before his tipped ears twitched, turning his head to the door before Gunter stepped through, looking at the two.

"Come on," He rumbled, nodding his head out the door. "Garon is getting impatient with you two." He said warningly, the two nodding as they headed to the door.

"Sorry, Da—Gunter! Leo got dressed with his eyes still shut." He said, catching himself before he called the other 'dad', having seen him as more of a father figure than Garon had been over the couple years, already having called him it before, much to Gunter's dismay and slight displeasure.

"I did not!" Leo replied hotly as he squeezed past the knight, the man moving to escort them to the hall.

"Yeah, yeah—you're not fooling anyone!" Ryuichi teased back, jumping away as Leo tried to strike him once more.

* * *

Please review and leave who you'd like to see next!


End file.
